gamersgomakersfandomcom-20200213-history
Easter Eggs
This is list of easter eggs since version 1.17. Naming Games * SimCity: "Build it up, tear it down. Ignore what the citizens want, this is your city!" * The Sims: "A great way to relax after work by going to work." * Battlefield: "A game so intense the lan party itself becomes the battlefield." * Call Of Duty: "Duty calls! Gear up, ship out, and bring plenty of body bags." * Assassin's Creed: An educational historical reenactment of the third crusade. Learn geography, philosophy and a bit of swordplay to keep it interesting." * Dragon Age: "Join an impressive band of misfits on a trek through forests, dungeons, and loading screens." * Half Life: "We'd love an addition to the orange box, but perhaps you're settings your goals a bit too high?" * Indiana Jones: "Nazis, treasures, archaelogy and a big movie with big name actors. What's not to love?" * Civilization: "A sandbox game full of possibility and discovery, none of which you'll use because your neighbours believe only in war." * Pac-Man: "A sordid tale of an innocent ghost family forced to defend themselves against a crazied gobbling maniac." * Donkey Kong: "Relive the origins of a soon-to-be mega star, known here only as "Jump Man"." * Legend of Zelda: "A story of a young man just trying to make ends meet, mowing grass and chopping trees for a few measly gems." * Tetris: "Ah, yet another Tetromino clone. Couldn't you think of a better name?" * Starcraft: "A friendly gathering of three alien races turns into a violent for the remaining beer." * World of Worldcraft: "Prepare to invest your time, your life, and your soul in a neverending game of swords and sorcery." * Doom: "Join one poorly equipped marine fighting his way through hell's minions just to get back home." * Duke Nukem: "Guns, strippers and attitude. Quick, give me a sequel!" * Street Fighter: "Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap down-right-punch! Hadoken. Victory!" * Need For Speed: "But do you really need the speed? Slow and steady wins the race." * God of War: Instead of taking responsibility for your own actions, blame a god for the death of your family!" * Uncharted: "Take part in a friendly neighbourhood treasure hunt." * Space Invaders: "Defend the earth against superior aliens and their diabolical back-and-forth attach strategy!" * Halo: "I really need a weapon." * Monkey Island: "That's right, build us the second biggest monkey head we've ever seen." * Fallout: "Are you sure? Because war. War never changes." * Zork: "You are in a maze of twisty passages, all alike. Somewhere in there is a game." * Super Mario Bros: "But our game is in another castle!" * Bioshock: "Would you kindly make us a video game?" * Oregon Trail: "One day we will have all died of dysentery." * Gauntlet: "Blue programmer needs food. Blue programmer is about to die." * Mortal Kombat: "Get over here and Finish it!! The game of course..." * Mega Man: "In the year 2000 a super robot was created. Will that be yours?" * Smash TV: "Big money! Big prizes! We love it!" * Pokemon: "Yes, that's a super effective game!" * Resident Evil: "Are you trying to make a Jill sandwich?" * X-Com: "Pssst! I'm putting all the Germans at the back of the plane....hehehe!" * Tropico: "Jump in the line! Shake senora!" * Deus Ex: "Dommo origato, Mr. Roboto!"